My Slugger Lover
by NoelFisherTheSlug
Summary: Michael and Noel meet but Noel is in his true form. They become friends but what happens when Mikes questions his sexuality? Warning: Suicidal thoughts could come from reading this. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Noel Fisher was lounging on his leaf. Since he's 33 years old, his parents left him. His mother was human and his father was a slug. Noel lives in the park so he can watch all the kids play, wishing to be a kid. Not a slig kid, a regular kid. One day, Noel is approached by a human. Noel has never seen one look at him like he was...important. The man spoke. "Hi. You look like a human head on a slug body and is really small. Why is that?"

Noel saw that this man was being serious and not a bully. "My mother was human and my dad was a slug. They fucked and had me. I'm Noel. What's your name?" Noel didn't curse unless he wanted to.

"My name is Michael, I have a J in front of my name but I keep what that stands for a secret so..." The man, Michael, looked about Noels age.

"Can I call you Ja-mikey if we can be friends?" Noel was beaming with excitement.

"We can be friends and no. Friends respect friends. You can call me Michael or Mike. Sorry, Noel." Michael gave Noel a sorry look.

"Anyway, why are you here? You don't look like a child. I mean, you look good for your age..." Noel regretted saying that but you know...he's a slug. What did he know?

"I'm not that young, Noel. I'm (probably) 38." Michael patted Noel on his small, slime covered back with his index finger.

"We're not that far apart. I'm 33. In human years, of course. My mom taught me that." Noel smiled at the memory of his mother.

"Is your mother..." Michael's voice faded. His smile faltered.

"Oh no! My mother took my father somewhere. I think she took him to war. He was a navy slug... Brave slugdier.." Noel looked back at Michael from the sky.

"Noel, I can take you home with me! I mean, I'm lonely anyway. I won't hurt you. I'll protect you from everything." Michael smiled at Noel.

Noel took a minute to think. A stranger wanted to take a slug/human hybrid home? Why? "Okay. I trust you Mikes." Michael rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Alright, let's go!" Mikes pulled the leaf apart from the rest of the bush. He rushed to his car, opened the door, buckled Noel in the passenger side, closed the door and drove. Mikes made a turn onto Slug Road. He pulled into his driveway and turned to speak to Noel. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Noel rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we're gonna have sex. Chill. I want to live with my only friend. I'm positive. Not HIV positive though." Noel winked and Mikes cringed at him.

"You've got some sense of humor...for a slug. I'm kidding, don't cry, craft!" Mikes laughed at his Dan and Phil reference and looked at Noel.

"You know about sex but not the love of Dan and Phil? Come on, Noel!" Mikes needed to show Noel the life of a Phannie so they could make Phan jokes all day. It certainly didn't help that Mikes was a brony as well. Oops.

"Teach me then, Mikes. I'd love to learn about this Dan and Phil. They sound nice." Noel had no idea what he was getting into.

"Let's just get you settled down first, Noel." Mikes went inside and put Noel on his bed side table.

"I don't know if you want your own room on you want to stay on my house plants in here." Mikes wanted Noel to be as comfortable as can be.

"House plant in here sounds nice. Mikes, I can become human sized but still have a slug body.." Noel looked down.

"Noel, it will be fine. Become human sized." Mikes turned around as Noel became human sized. He was 5'7.

"You can look now." Mikes turned around and was amazed at what he saw. Noel could stand. He balanced on his tail but his face...Mikes saw that Noel's features were more defined and he was almost...beautiful? No. Michael was _NOT_ gay. Nope. Never. Zipo. 0% gay. Or that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight and Noel was asleep in the room next to Michael. He put a bunch of leaves on the bed for Noel to be comfortable. Michael could not stop thinking about Noel. When he became human sized it sparked something in Mikes. What the hell was he supposed to do? This was impossible. He was attracted to a slug! A slug! He decided not to act on it but he wasn't the only one thinking about being attracted to someone.

Noel was dreaming about Michael. It was odd. Pretty odd.. It was erotic... Slime and semen was quite a mixture. Noel woke up in a cold sweat. He whispered to himself. "Holy shitbuckets... I'm attracted to a human." Noel hasn't experienced anything like this. The only time he experienced anything sexual was when those 2 teenagers fucked in the park near his bush. He decided to brush it off and go back to sleep.

In the morning, Noel slithered into the kitchen and went onto the computer. He didn't know how to spell so he spoke into the voice command quietly. "How do I make coffee?" Google did it's thing and got back to Noel with something called a YouTube video. He followed the steps that were instructed to put on a pot of coffee. He does have hands, if you were thinking he didn't. Noel tried to be as quiet as could be so Mikes could sleep. When Mikes woke up, he was pleased to find the coffee pot turned on.

"Wow, Noel! Where'd you learn to make coffee?" Noel turned around.

"Something called a "YouTube" showed me. It was pretty easy. I hope I did it right." Noel smiled at Mikes.

"I'm sure you did well. We have a long day today. Today is Tuesday. You may not know why that's important but I'll fill you in later." Mikes made his cup of coffee and took a sip. "Noel! This is amazing. You're going to have to make coffee again later." Mikes winked at Noel.

"Thank you, Mikes! What do we have to do today?" Noel questioned.

"Well, I have to go play a game with my online gaming buds in half an hour and then after that which is like 2 hours, I will fill you in." *cough* Hopefully in the dirty way too. *cough*

"Okay! I'll just go...explore outside! How long is this gaming stuff gonna be?" Noel asked smoothing out his slime.

"Should be an hour. Go have fun! See you in an hour." Mikes went to his computer after Noel went outside. On the computer, Mikes clicked the team speak 3 icon and joined the group chat. In the chat was his best friend who was 15 years old, Dole Roster, A.K.A, fattygogo54321. "Hey, fatty! What are we playing today?" Mikes usually called Dole by his username in front of the other guys.

"We're gonna play GMOD! MINECRAFT RULES, BRAH! I'm going to go get some food cause a guys gotta eat. brb." Dole muted his mic as he left.

"Hey, JamikesTheBoy!" Ugh, it was his least favorite bud of all, Nordan Flunke. Nordan was gay. His boyfriend made fun of him for playing "such childish games." His boyfriend's name is Bick Mizzo. He had an old boyfriend named Donnie Moto. He was lit. Nordan is just a fucking prick. That's all too it.

"Alright, I'm back. Nordan, leave Jamikes alone, you ignorant slut. Let's get this game on the road!" Dole shouted through everything. When the game was over, Mikes left everything and called Noel back in.

"So, tonight at 5:00, we're gonna watch My Little Pony. It's a show about ponies who are adorable and are my gurls! My favorite is Pinkie Pie but you can like anyone else." Mikes was beaming with excitement. He was a hardcore brony. He knew the "Proud to Be a Brony" song by heart. He was such a freaking brony, he got broners from the show.

"Okay, Mikes! I can't wait." Noel smiled. At 5:00, Mikes called Noel inside to watch My Little Pony. Noels favorite pony is Rainbow Dash! She was a Pegasus and a member of the Wonderbolts.

"RAINBOW DASH IS AMAZEBALLS! I LOVE HER!" Noel screamed at the top of his lungs. Besides him was Mikes, touching his broner was staring at Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie is better! I love you!" Mikes clamped his hands over his mouth.

"You love me? I'm a slug. A slug, is a slug. No matter where you go." Noel sang.

"Love is just love. That's what I sayyyyyyy." Mikes tried to sing.

"Slime is slime! This is surely soo ohhhhhhhhh hohohohohhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Noel was crying at this point.

"And love should be love! Either wayyy." Oh, now Mikes was crying too.

"But this SLUG IS NOT A HUMAN! THIS IS NOT THE LOVE I KNOW!" Noel got louder.

"I WOULD TRADE IT ALL AWAY! IF YOU'D LOVE ME BACK AND STAY!" Mikes also got louder.

"THIS LIFE IS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!" They sang together.

"IT'S JUST A WORTHLESS LOVE! With out youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" They finished. Mikes rushed over and kissed Noel Sure, he was slimey, but it was worth it. Mikes was gay. 100% Yep. No deny. He was gay for Noel and he knew that. How far could this go?


End file.
